


【皮水】优盘失踪之后

by Lily_A



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:58:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_A/pseuds/Lily_A





	【皮水】优盘失踪之后

虽说是皮水但是sese多半场不在线  
皮梅友情向 CM暗示   
梅老板超靠谱的！  
   
普通的一天，普通的诺坎普球场，普通的封闭训练之后，杰拉德皮克把自己的柜子从里到外翻了个遍，他的脖子上还挂着淋浴后用来擦头发的湿漉漉的毛巾，光着上半身近乎于粗鲁的把整个柜子里的东西都掏了出来，他抱着一大堆东西左右看了看，把东西利落的堆在了梅西的柜子里。  
   
好脾气的梅老板坐在旁边等待他收拾完，顺便替他和下班的同事们打了招呼。皮克把外套的内兜都翻了出来摸了个遍，最后又摸了一遍今天上班带的挎包，抿起嘴，蓝色的大眼睛望向梅西“里奥，可以帮我个忙吗？”  
   
梅西看他这个样子就知道他的竹马又犯事了，而且百分之八十是丢了东西，他耐心地问“你又弄丢了什么杰瑞，钥匙？门禁卡？笔记本？”  
   
“不.......”皮克绝望的捂住脸“我弄丢了一个优盘！”  
   
梅西摸了摸下巴上的胡子，脸色阴沉下来，哦，一个优盘，天知道他的发小为什么要随身带这种东西，不这不是重点，重点是他弄丢的优盘里有什么。  
   
梅西觉得事情严重了起来，“杰瑞，你弄丢的优盘里有什么重要的东西么?”  
   
“其实没什么，里面只有一些我出去玩的照片。”  
   
谢天谢地，梅西双手合十，他还没有感谢完自己的神，皮克补了一句“但是里面有一支视频.........”  
   
神啊，梅西睁大了眼“什么视频？你和拉莫斯的上床片段么！”  
   
杰拉德慌忙澄清“嘿！sese才没有这种嗜好！”  
   
“那你的意思是你有喽。”  
   
逻辑上完败的皮主席用手搓了搓脸，“当然不是‘那种’视频，是别的视频，就是，是，sese穿着我的队服唱Barça Barça的一段录像。”  
   
哇哦，梅西惊呼，这可比床照要劲爆多了，他同情了拉莫斯一秒钟，然后拍了拍好友的肩膀“你完了，你会被拉莫斯打死。”  
   
“我不仅会被sese打死，还会被所有的皇马球迷打死！”皮克快哭出来，“亲爱的里奥，陪我去找找吧！我一定要把它找回来！”  
   
“东西是什么时候不见的？”梅西拿出了蓝白相间的小本子和随身带的签名用的马克笔，示意好友回答问题。  
   
“刚刚。”  
   
“再具体一点。”  
   
“嗯....训练结束之后。我掏兜发现它不见的。”  
   
“叙述一下你最后一次见到这个小东西之后到你发现它不见这段时间都做了些什么。”梅西把他的马黛茶壶放在鼻子下面假装烟斗，一本正经。  
   
皮克在心里给他的好朋友点了个赞，瞧见了吗梅西如此的睿智，和他说果然是一个正确的决定！  
   
“最后一次见到这个优盘是在家门口，在和sese拥吻之前，我摸兜的时候还感觉到了这个小玩意。之后我就骑车出门了，”皮克比了形状，他的驾照被吊销了最近只能骑电动车上下班，“然后我到了球场，碰到几个热情的球迷，我给他们签了名合了影，接下来我停好车，进来换衣服，训练，直到刚刚发现优盘不见了。”皮克瘪了瘪嘴。  
   
梅西记下了皮克刚刚叙述的全部内容，并给皮克今天的动向做了编号，“别垂头丧气了杰瑞，我们来倒推一下，你绝对没有把它带到训练场对吗？”  
   
皮克点点头。  
   
“那么它有可能遗失在更衣室。”梅西站起身扫了一眼乱糟糟的地面“我们需要把它整理一遍。”  
   
杰拉德.很多年没有打扫过卫生.皮克 拿起了扫帚，生无可恋。他拿扫帚清理着每一个柜位下的空档，由于巴萨更衣室每个柜位前摆放的四四方方的凳子，皮克不得不绕来绕去才能照顾到每一个缝隙，他还得把队友们扔的到处都是的拖鞋和球鞋踢开，还有毛巾，水瓶各种东西。  
   
梅西在更衣室中心立柱下的桌子上找了一圈，除了各式各样的水瓶外一无所获，他不死心的把下面柜子挨个打开看了看，虽然想想都知道皮克不会把东西扔进去，但细心的梅西还是全搜索了一遍，果然什么都没有。  
   
皮克扔下扫帚“里奥，东西没掉在这里，我全收拾了。”  
   
梅西拿起小本子，划掉了最后一条。他穿上运动鞋，示意皮克跟他往外走，皮克背好自己的小挎包，挎着脸，活像一个委屈巴巴的大熊。  
   
“接下来要找到是你从停车场到更衣室这条路，看看你这个马大哈有没有掉在半路上。”  
   
皮克抓了抓头“如果被别人捡走了怎么办。”  
   
“如果诺坎普的工作人员拾获它的话，你明天会在总服务台看见它的，别担心，我们的工作人员很有操守，不会查看你的优盘内容的。”梅西很自信，他和皮克边聊边往外走，路程不长，他们很快就走到了停车场，队友们的车都已经驶离，现在球员停车位上只有两辆车，梅西的黑色奥迪和皮克的黑色.....电动自行车。  
   
梅西提醒他“杰瑞，诺坎普有专门的非机动车停车场。”  
   
“我知道，”皮克义正言辞“可你不觉得把电动车停在你们的豪车中间，特别拉风吗？就是那种，’别看你们有豪车但是你们有酷炫的电动车吗’ 那种感觉。”  
   
梅西摸了摸下巴上的胡须，决定跳过了这一话题。  
   
他们绕着电动车走了好几圈，把车轴之间的缝隙都仔细看了，什么都没有。  
   
梅西又在本子上划了一道。  
   
“从这里走到大门是最后可以找的地方了，如果你掉在大门外，那百分百找不回来了。”梅西在本上加了个着重号“对了你的优盘有上密码锁么。”  
   
皮克露出了一个比哭还难看的笑容，梅西拿本子盖住脸，彻底不想说话了。  
   
两个人相顾无言的从停车场走到了大门口，负责遥控门的保安看他俩要走出大门赶忙出来查看，里奥梅西和杰拉德皮克要走路回家，别开玩笑了，看看门外的粉丝，他们连一米都走不出去。梅西表示他们只是在门口散散步绝不出去，安保大哥一步三回头的回到岗亭，握紧了手中的对讲器。门外的粉丝看到两人发出了巨大的尖叫声，皮克置若罔闻，他还沉浸在我皮主席居然不知道优盘锁的存在 的巨大落差中不能自拔。梅西只好帮他细细看了一遍，还是没有。  
   
两个人回到停车场，梅西示意皮克上自己的车，皮克心情低落的窝在座椅里，梅西想安慰他却不知道从何说起，因为这件事实在是.....最后他试着开口“需要我联系经纪人和主席么....”这么说也许不太对，“也许你该告诉拉莫斯？”更不对，“马卡报那边......”  
   
皮克发出绝望的声音，咬住了梅西放在车里的巴萨围巾。  
   
梅西掏出了小本子，重新看了一遍，仿佛发现了什么“也许我们最后该去你家的停车场... .”他的话被电话铃声打断了，皮克从外衣口袋里掏出了手机，屏幕上几个明晃晃的字母‘塞尔吉奥.拉莫斯’，梅西惊恐的望着皮克，皮克惊恐的盯着屏幕，电话响了十几声之后被挂断了，皮克刚松了口气，电话铃又一次响了起来。  
   
梅西开解皮克，伸头一刀缩头一刀，你还是接电话吧，不然拉莫斯会更生气。  
   
皮克颤抖着按了接听键“嗨sese，怎么啦。”  
   
“怎么还不回来？”拉莫斯的语气听不出喜怒“说好了下班立刻回来，这都过去一个小时了。你的自行车不是很快么。”  
   
不是那个事，梅西和皮克都松了一口气，皮克看了眼梅西，觉得梅西说的很有道理，伸头一刀缩头一刀，不如直接坦白，他用口型告诉梅西‘我要和sese坦白了！’  
   
梅西没看懂他在说什么，他下意识的点了点头，就看着皮克坚定的看了他一眼“sese我决定和你坦白一件事，我把优盘........”梅西扑上去捂住了他的嘴，皮克挣扎着，发出呜呜的声音，梅西凑到他耳边小声说“别告诉他，我们最后去找找你家的停车场，也许就丢在那了。”皮克忙不迭的点头，停车场对他来说就是最后的希望。  
   
电话那头的拉莫斯虽然没听清皮克具体说了什么，但是坦白这个词他还是听到了，于是立刻炸毛了“坦白？杰拉德皮克你要和我坦白什么！你是不是背着我又搞了什么事！给老子说！”  
   
“我没有我没有！我什么都没说！”皮克冲电话那头喊。  
   
“我呸！”拉莫斯不相信“你说的清清楚楚！别想装傻！”  
   
皮克一时语塞，他强行转移话题“我在回去的路上，回家说。”  
   
“你不用回来了，”拉莫斯凉凉的开口“老子现在就去改门锁密码。”  
   
嘟嘟嘟----电话被挂断了，皮克在旁边喊道“快走里奥！sese真的会换密码！”  
   
梅西一脚踩下油门。  
   
黑色的奥迪载着两个人在公路上以不超速的速度平稳前行，梅西终于忍不住开口“杰瑞，你到底是怎么让拉莫斯唱队歌的，还穿着你的巴萨球衣。”  
   
“哦这个，”皮克疑惑的看了他一眼“你们难道不玩吗？根据比赛结果定上下定体位什么的，那场我们赌谁输了要穿对方球衣唱对方的队歌，咱们赢了啊，于是sese就。”  
   
梅西目视前方，面无表情，心里有个小人在拼命尖叫“谁会玩这种东西啊！我们很正常好嘛！！！”  
   
皮克继续说“伊万说他也这么和莫德里奇玩过啊，但是他们总是赌谁今天谁开球或者今天边裁会举几次旗什么的，太没意思了。”  
   
梅西心里的小人已经开始怒吼了“你们这叫有意思吗！居然拿神圣的比赛来定体位！”在梅西终于安抚好心中的小人后，他向皮克提出了今天一直憋在心里的疑惑“你为什么会带着优盘来上班，放在家里就不会丢了啊。”  
   
“说到这个！”皮克情绪激动“你能想象吗！早晨sese色诱我居然是为了抢这个优盘！他居然一手伸进我的裤子一手伸进我的裤兜去掏优盘！”  
   
梅西心里的小人要爆炸了，他根本不想听到细节！  
   
“我当然没让他得逞！”皮克得意洋洋“我发现了他的小动作，用起床后很短的时间把他睡服了！”  
   
“睡服？”  
   
“对，睡服。”  
   
梅西彻底放弃和皮克沟通了，他好想念哈维，好想念法布雷加斯，他想念每一个在皮克惹祸后给他擦屁股的人，但是那些人都走了，只留下自己，弱小可怜无助。  
   
两人终于安全抵达皮克家的停车场，梅西刚停下车，皮克嗖的一下就窜了出去，梅西把车停好下车的时候，他看见皮克手里举着一个晶晶亮亮的小东西，眼神也晶晶亮亮的。

“我找到了，里奥！”他把优盘递给梅西“我把它掉在拿车的地方，肯定是我抬腿时候从兜里 掉出来的。”  
   
“恭喜你免于被整个西班牙追杀，”梅西为他的老朋友开心“我差一点就要给主席打电话求他放你一马了。”  
   
皮克给了他的朋友一个感谢的拥抱“谢谢你为我做的这些里奥，要知道我一直对你.....”皮克话还没说完就被梅西一把推开了，他回头，看到了身后一脸惊讶的拉莫斯。对方显然听到了他刚刚的半句话，花臂猛男拉莫斯听到了皮克近乎于出轨的表白，气的扭头就走。  
   
皮克追在拉莫斯身后语无伦次的解释着，可拉莫斯并不想听他BB，上来就用一记生活叫你谨言慎行给皮克来了个锁喉，皮克被按在墙上，抓住了拉莫斯的手腕却并没有把他拉开，让自己脸被憋得通红，拉莫斯松开了手，唾了一口扭身进了门，皮克梅西比了个跟上的手势，快速跟了进去。  
   
心累的梅老板知道这场闹剧还没有结束，他刚刚解决了丢优盘的危机，新一轮的夫妻情感问题立刻上线等待他的圆场。  
   
在他推开门看到里面发生了什么的时候，立刻合上门想走，这是怎么回事，不是刚刚拉莫斯才把杰瑞按在墙上要打一架吗，为什么现在变成杰瑞把拉莫斯按在墙上吻了，他的手在摸哪里，你们知不知道现在是什么场合！  
   
皮克看到梅西进来，立刻松开了拉莫斯，他拽着对方往梅西这边走“谢天谢地你还在！快来里奥，告诉sese刚刚到底发生了什么。”  
   
梅西尴尬的和因为热吻而脸红的拉莫斯打了个招呼，这是他头一次看到对家的铁血后卫露出一点娇羞的神情。  
   
在听完梅西的解释后，拉莫斯对他表达了郑重的感谢，谢谢你挽救了这个傻子，拉莫斯真诚的和梅西握手，没有你他大概会吓到不敢回家。  
   
梅西耸了耸肩，在夫夫两人的护送下回到了车上，“你什么时候回马德里去？”梅西提问。  
   
“明天早晨，”拉莫斯回答“只休息四天，明天就是返校日了。”  
   
梅西没有回话，拉莫斯看他的神情，忍不住多说了几句“意大利比赛和我们的时间不同，大概赛程更密集，所以，你懂的。”  
   
梅西伸手和他击了个掌，“谢谢。”  
   
拉莫斯抱起了他的大花臂，“梅西，如果你下次见到他，你应该和他说说让他回fo我，我用了多大的勇气才重新fo他的啊，还是两次！那个混蛋居然一点表示都没有。”  
   
皮克抱住拉莫斯的腰往后拖“别麻烦里奥！你亲自和他说！”  
   
“我这不是不能说么！”  
   
”有啥不能的！你是队长，应该有大度量容忍队员的小脾气！“  
   
”屁！他是哪家的他可不是我的队员了我为啥要忍？”  
   
梅西看着刚刚还打的死去活来的两人现在的唇枪舌战，忍不住笑了。他冲两人摆摆手，摇上车窗，一脚油门开出了地库，他的手机开始震动，上面显示出一个出现千百次的名字，梅西带好蓝牙耳机，按下了接听键。  
   
诺坎普的国王今天也解决了一场大危机，安心回家喽。  
   
   
   
END？还没结束呢。  
   
   
   
目送梅西驶离之后，拉莫斯收起了笑意一把揪住皮克的前襟，“你和梅西说了什么？我穿着你队服唱巴萨队歌的视频？”拉莫斯笑得无比狰狞，“你居然敢告诉别人？还敢带着优盘去上班？还敢把优盘丢了?”皮克发誓拉莫斯现在的表情比恐怖片里的恶魔还要恐怖.  
   
花臂猛男sese揪着皮克往屋里拖“你完了，杰拉德皮克，我今天要不把你收拾的站不起来，我就不是塞尔吉奥拉莫斯！”


End file.
